


The Other Face of the Coin

by pinesmabel99



Series: Two Faced Coin [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, its just emotional, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: Naruto knows loneliness, has been through the deaths of his parents and teacher. He became more powerful now, but he's still weak in the face of love.





	The Other Face of the Coin

Hinata didn’t notice it until her friends pointed it out to her. The tone they used was curious as it was tentative; unsure how the Hyûga would react to such a statement.

She didn’t want to ponder on it too long. It’s Naruto they’re talking about; one of the most powerful shinobis of their time, a Sage and a Jinchuricki. …. And her boyfriend. 

“It’s getting ridiculous, Hinata!” Kiba explodes, his voice a sly away from a shout. 

Shino’s dark glasses shine. With the years behind them, Hinata interpreted it as a warning. They’re in a public tea house. People  _ know  _ their names and stories (or rather exaggerated and favored portions of rumours) that have integrated well into any level of their society. 

The Aburame pours tea into Kiba’s cup. “We’re just concerned.” He mutters through the hood of his shirt. 

Hinata fiddles with the stick of dango. She already ate one piece but the moment her friends approached her with this topic, the sweetness left her mouth and is replaced by dread. 

“And I thank you for that, for your concern.” She smiles; a little tilt of her mouth just so they can drop the subject. 

Kiba’s dark eyes narrowed. “We want you to talk to him.” He clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Its like he wants to keep you encased as a doll or something. He’s insanely,  _ stupidly _ , and excessively protective of you lately!”

“Everyone in the village knows of your capabilities. You’re an outstanding shinobi.” Shino agrees. Hinata could detect fondness softening his tone; a rare incidence. “And so should your boyfriend.”

Hinata lowers her eyes.  _ Maybe he needs to be reminded…. _

———-

It started with the visits.

After they began dating, Naruto is always seen waiting by the gate Team 8 goes through when they return after a mission.

The energetic blond sprints to her, hugging her close, almost desperately, raining kisses on her face. “Hinataa, I missed you!” He sighs into her neck. 

She giggles, indulging in his frantic attentions. Years have been the time wherein distance is the only way she can heave lovesick sighs and loving stare at the spiked up blonde. Now,  _ he’s  _ the one to act like some fangirl. 

Its ironic but she loves it.

Kina grumbles under his breath. “Idiot, we have to report to the Hokage. We’d like Hinata to  _ not  _ be flustered!” He scolds, hitting her boyfriend on the head. 

Naruto releases her but held her hand. “You could’ve hurt her, idiot!” He complains with a mischievous smirk. 

“You’re the idiot!” The Inuzuka countered childishly; which of course Naruto took the bait. 

“Me? You’re the dumbass!”

Shino glides over to Hinata’s side, observing the cacophonous reunion. “We’ll be late at this point.” He sighs.

She tugs at Naruto’s sleeve, smiling at how he turned to her in an instant. “We can have dinner later, Naruto-kun.” She proposes.

He brightens up, unconsciously bringing her to his side. “That sounds great! Okay, hime, I’ll be counting the minutes!” He kisses her forehead then her cheek and leaves the trio.

“Hinata, why’d you have to love  _ that  _ idiot, eh? He’s a pain!” Kiba complains out loud. 

Shino pets Akamaru and taps on Kiba’s shoulder. “And we’re late. Let’s go.”

Hinata nods. “Love is love, Kiba-kun.” She replies before catching up with their other teammate. 

The more she was assigned more missions, the more the others noticed how Naruto would act differently. 

During his training as Hokage, Naruto is often found distracted. Not the usual sort of boredom because he is so close to achieving his dream. But the kind that creases his brows out of worry, his mouth sours like all his thoughts are unpleasant and inescapable. 

To him, it is. 

Hinata was away for a rescue mission; an orphanage was used as a hostage in exchange for money. The estimated time was about a week. And so, she left him a kiss on the cheek and a dazzling smile the sun would envy. 

Naturally, Sakura casually brings this up when she and Naruto ate out for lunch. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s a strong woman!” The pink haired kunoichi assures her friend. She swirls her chopstick in the Ramen with a smile. “She’s gotten stronger.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t.” His hoarse reply worried Sakura. He was visibly frowning at his  _ ramen _ . Him, not avidly devouring ramen is worrisome for anyone who knows him. “But… what if there’s an unexpected development? Or, or someone even stronger appears and they’re all overpowered. I…”

Sakura is used to his narrowed perspective. He would throw himself in the heart of an impossible battle for the people he cares about. He would trade the world to save his friends. And now, he’s profoundly in love, the sort youths would dream about, and it leaves him stronger and weaker st the same time. 

She’s never seen Naruto so hopeless but oh so caring towards any other person like this. It was worrying and refreshing. 

She pats his back, a little too rough that he chokes on his noodles. “She’ll be fine, idiot.” She giggles.

Naruto doesn’t reply. 

_ Kiba and Shino are correct.  _ She confirms in her thoughts. 

——- 

Hinata’s mission was supposed to end  _ yesterday.  _ Naruto’s thoughts multiply like his Shadow Clones, the panic induced thought being worse than the last. 

He can’t  _ breathe.  _ His small apartment taunts him of the emptiness he’s boxed in, the same feeling resonating in his heart. And concern, so much of it that his cheeks are traced of his wet grief. When no one is watching, he stares at the starry sky, telling himself that Hinata sees the same sky. That they’re somehow close because they both see the same constellations and the huge round moon.

Demanding for development from Kakashi-sensei is useless. The Lord Sixth hasn’t received any intel from his girlfriend’s team. 

His hand curls so tight the pain momentarily overwhelms the worry crashing against his ribs. 

Before he leaves the office, Kakashi-sensei wisely advises, “Don’t go after them, Naruto. Your place is here. Trust your comrades.” 

He could handle those bandits, he seethes in his thoughts. He could battle a hundred of them at once  _ and  _ save those orphans. Why wasn’t he assigned to this mission too? Everyone knows of his legendary prowess on the battlefield. 

_ I could save Hinata!  _

———-

His self-declared training is more of a punishment. He goes through the stances, flips and punches until his knuckles are bleeding and each step sends an ache somewhere. 

The next day, he does the groceries but more like restocking on his supply of ramen.  _ Hinata would’ve cooked me those amazing homemade dishes.  _ He loves her effort as much as the dishes themselves. He swears he’d cry even if she’d cook him a scrambled egg when she returns.

_ Not if only when. _

Sakura rushes to him at the market. “They’re here, at the Leaf’s Hospital.” She didn’t need to specify because by the weight of urgency through her tone, this is a topic Naruto would care about. “But-“

He dropped his grocery bags, leaping on the roofs to rushing like the careless boy his friends know him to be. 

———

Naruto’s knees tremble at seeing Medical Ninjas hover over Hinata. He leans on the doorway, each breath that passes through his lungs are cold and small. 

“She overdid herself.” Sakura explains, finally catching up to her former teammate. “They lost track of the kids so she  _ kept  _ her Byakugan more than she should. It took a day more to find them. She helped in getting the kids out of the warehouse but it was lined with paper bombs.”

Naruto blinks away the tears. 

“They managed to rescue all of them.” Sakura finishes but he seems to be waiting for more. Devastation wrecks upon his face; ripped like a battlefield and his lower lip is trembling. “She acquired a few minor injuries but she’ll be fine, Naruto.”

He takes a step forward, marching to the dark haired woman, passed out on the bed. Her flawless skin, the sort that only goddesses in stories have, is littered with scratches from the countless battles she participated in. 

When the nurses left, the other Team 8 are snoring away, he sits down and holds her hand. Sakura leaves, knowing she shouldn’t see this; a selfless man tormented by the pain of his lover. 

Naruto cries into the hospital sheet.

The next day, he feels someone running their fingers through his hair. Lifting his head up, he sees his girlfriend, a woman that possesses such beauty it  _ hurts  _ to see that adoring smile gracing her dry cracked lips. 

“Naruto-kun, is that you?” Hinata teases with an airy giggle. Her eyes are bandaged over. The hospital gown is loose so he could see the hint of bandage wrapped on her shoulder, the scratches have nicely healed but Naruto sees them clear in his nightmares from now on.

He couldn’t reply. His throat tight with too much to say.  _ You’re so perfect. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me again. Don’t die. You just can't, please.  _

A shinobi never begs, would never fall on their knees with a weak heart. 

But love is the ultimate weapon pressed against their chest, more lethal than a kunai or a formidable Jutsu. It strikes the heart in a deadlier manner than a pointed edge; makes one bleed a love that fills their entire being. Whether for a lover or their country, its all the same. 

A shinobi would kill for love but can also die at the cruel hands of love.

Naruto hugs her like he could take her pain away with a comforting embrace.

————

Naruto hovers. 

He walks with her through the market stalls, holding her hand, rambling nonsense that its a wonder why Hinata even listens to him. He carries her groceries but manages to have her at his side as he does so.

The guards of the compound are desensitized with alarm in seeing the Village Hero assist their Lady into her own hole. He sometimes stays longer than he should, drinking cup after cup of tea just so he can have one more excuse to not leave her. 

The moment he steps away from her, regret and panic sizzles his nerves.  _ I can’t leave her. What if someone tries to kidnap her again? Are their guards even good at their jobs? _

Hinaya waves at him, standing at the gateway of the compound. 

He doesn’t like that image so he walks a little faster and doesn’t turn back.

————

“I need a bath!” Kiba exclaims, his one hand ruffling Akamaru’s fur. “Wish pets were allowed there, Akamaru.”

“Bathing your dog is one of our responsibilities, Kiba.” Shino states in his hallmark deadpan tone.

Kiba rolls his eyes. 

A meaningless argument is surfacing, Hinata could tell. But what she never says is that she’s amused by it.

“No shit, Shino! I just meant-“

“-Hinata?” 

They all paused at the rounding corner outside of the Hokage’s office. 

It was Naruto, in his baggy hoodie, ruffled blond hair, and sleepy face. Given, the sun has only begun to climb up the sky. 

How did he even know? Wait, why would he use Sage Mode for something as trivial as her return to the village? Did he stay up late or even sleep? 

Hinata hugs him tight, pressing her face into his shirt. She feels his arms going around her waist as his lips press a kiss on the top of her head. “You should be asleep. You have your session in a few hours.”

He shrugs, his hand cups the back of her neck and the other runs through her thick hair like its a river flowing down her back. “I had to see you. Come on.” He says and they leave. 

Kiba blinks. “Did he even see us?”

“Now you understand.” Shino quips.

————-

“I wish we never have to leave the bed.” Naruto complains on the slope of her shoulder. He kisses a spot there and brings her closer.

Hinata rubs her nose on his shirtless chest. “Then you’d never be Hokage. We’ll miss the inauguration!”

His laughter shakes their body that it tickles. He rubs his roughened palm on the small of her back. The curve of her spine is elegant to him; her skin impossibly smooth and always tempting him. 

Hinata tries to disentangle herself. Her training with her team is closely approaching. “Naruto-kun, I have to go.” She sighs. 

His arms loosen and she lazily ties her hair into a messy bun. She makes a move to dress but he speaks in a tone she’s never heard before. 

“I wish you’d never have to leave me.” Naruto admits. He’s facing away from her, the morning sun on his skin makes the battle scars glow in a merciless light.

They’re all soldiers, their bodies and minds have endured the cruelty of war. But that doesn’t mean they’re healed from it.

She places a hand on his toned bicep. “Even if I leave, I will  _ always _ return to you.” She vows.

Naruto turns to her with a fragile expression; his eyes went wide and glitter and he held her hand. “You promise?” His voice is low like he fears if he speaks too loud, she would hear the utter desperation wreaking havoc in his heart and mind. 

She leans forward, kissing his forehead. “I will always love you and come back to you.” She reiterates and kisses the point of his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so fucking much.” Naruto professes, pulling her to his naked chest and inhales the flowery scent on her skin. 

He’ll apologize for the profanity later but right now, he’ll love this perfect woman first.

————-

Hinata is given an A-Rank mission. A confidential type of mission that forbids her to disclose any information to her boyfriend; who is currently pacing to and fro in the living room.

“This is insane. This is dangerous.” He has been repeating these two sentences ever since he jolted out of the seat when she revealed the level of difficulty of this solo mission. 

“It’ll be difficult yes but I assure you I can handle it.” Hinata comforts the blonde. Standing up from the couch, she smiles at him.

_ What if this is the last time she smiles at me? _

Its a terrible thought, makes him sick in the stomach. He looks away. “Maybe I can join you. I’m an asset to any unit.” He mutters.

Hinata’s thin brows knit together. “No, Naruto-kun. It’s, um, a delicate diplomatic mission. Lord Sixth chose me because of my upbringing.” She gently explains, her hand massaging his shoulder, tension knotted in his muscles. 

Naruto isn’t convinced. “I am studying to become Hokage. Shouldn’t I also learn diplomacy?” He counters in a way that Shikamaru would be both proud and surprised.

“I can handle this myself, Naruto-kun.” Hinata replies with a small frown on her mouth. 

“You don’t have to do everything alone, Pervy Sage-“

The name hangs in the air. Shame sours Naruto’s face so he ducks his head down.

_ Ah,  _ Hinata realizes his obsessive behaviors of her safety, bordering on irrational like how Kiba says the other day.

His shoulders concaves and his mouth is a flat line. “I hate when we leave for missions. I worry. I-I think about Dad who never came back. Of my sensei that never returned from their missions. And I-“  _ They’re dead. They left the village and died. I can keep you safe here, in my arms. I can protect you.  _

Hinata embraces him, arms tight on his waist. “I know I can never fully take away your worries.” She tilts her chin up, noting the worry so clearly sweetly written across his face. 

Its a look not everyone gets to see, this vulnerable side that people wouldn’t initially think he has. 

“But please know that I also want to stay by your side forever, holding your hand.” Hinata whispers but its the only thing he can hear right now. Also the steady heartbeats of her heart vibrating against his chest. “We’ll be apart for some time but I will always return to you, no matter what. And I mean what I say.”

Naruto heavily exhales before kissing her. Letting this dance of tongues and mouths convey the depths of his appreciation and love for his girlfriend; the love of his life. His hand holds her neck, angling her head so he can deepen the kiss. He thinks if he can kiss hard enough, bruise those pink full lips, and love her so thoroughly then he will always remember the sensation she elicits from him. The erratic and pathetically in love side of him he didn’t know existed. 

“We both share the Ninja Way.” Naruto breathes, smiling as she leans forward for another kiss.

_ When she returns,  _ Naruto thinks as he carries her to their bedroom,  _ I’ll ask her to marry me. She’ll be my wife and I’ll love her for forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was sleepy. idk what this is. in my defense, i like to think naruto is protective of the people he loves because he doesn't want to lose another person in his life. he's admirably selfless and caring so he gets erratic sometimes


End file.
